


haunted house

by autumnrose27



Series: sanders sides spooky month 2019 [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Blood, Haunted Houses, M/M, has a vague sense of spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 20:08:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21167153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnrose27/pseuds/autumnrose27
Summary: roman decides to take patton out to a haunted house. it turns out more fun and a little sappier than expected.(done for the prompt "haunted house" for sanders sides spooky month)





	haunted house

“Oh, come on, Pat, a haunted house will be fun!”

Roman had shown Patton a flyer for a haunted house nearby, and Patton looked at it with hesitation.

“I don’t know, Ro… You know how I’m easily scared by things!” Patton replied.

“Don’t worry! I’ll protect you from anything that might come to harm you!” Roman said, grinning.

Patton took a deep sigh. “Okay, I’ll go with you. Just promise you won’t leave my side?”

“I promise I won’t even let go of your hand. Besides, you think I would leave you? I’m slightly offended by that.” 

Patton laughed. “Alright, when is it?”

“Well, it’s actually tonight…”

“Oh, okay! Gives me enough time to prepare.” 

“Prepare what?”

“Myself for being scared, obviously!” 

Roman chuckled. He was slightly impressed at Patton’s ability to jump back into his bubbly self after acting a bit serious, and he thought it was quite cute too, but that wasn’t something new. Everything Patton did was cute in Roman’s eyes.

When they left that night to the haunted house, Patton had brought one of his favorite stuffed animals with him, holding it close to his chest with one hand as the other held Roman’s as he drove. Patton was a bit nervous, but he was sure it would be fine. He had his stuffed animal and Roman that could protect him from anything.

“Here we are,” Roman said as he pulled into the dirt parking lot next to the large house. Patton looked out at it, the fake webs that clung to the boarded up windows and gothic arches, the chipped paint on the wood planks that made up the walls, and the tall spires that stretched up towards the sky not giving him much comfort. 

“You ready to get spooked?” Roman asked, a playful smile on his lips.

“Yeah,” Patton said distantly, tightening his grip on the stuffed animal. 

“Darling, we don’t have to do this.”

Patton looked towards him. “Why do you think I don’t want to do it?”

“You’re shaking already, and you seem a bit more distant or something.”

“Oh, what, don’t worry about it, Roman! I’m just a little nervous is all.”

“Well, whatever you say.” Roman then opened the door, letting go of Patton’s hand as he got out of the car. Patton soon followed, grabbing Roman’s hand again as soon as he got close enough to do so.

They both made their way up to the front of the house, a couple other people going there as well. The man that was sitting there asking for money so they could get in. Roman handed him the necessary amount before pulling Patton inside.

They first came into a dark hallway, barely lit by the candle that was attached to the wall. The floorboards creaked underneath them as they traveled to the first room, and technically the only room they could go to, the rest blocked by a wall or barricade.

The room was completely pitch black, both of them taking a sharp inhale once they stepped inside. They moved towards the vague outline of what was another hallway, Roman glancing everywhere to make sure they weren’t being followed or any other thing like that. He led Patton forward, and once he crossed the threshold of the hallway a large, looming figure appeared out of the dark and launched at them. 

Both of them let out a scream at the sudden jumpscare and they rushed passed it, towards the light of another candle at the end of the hall. 

They stopped to catch their breath, holding tightly onto one another, Patton slightly hiding behind his stuffed animal that he still held tightly. After they took another deep breath to calm their heartbeats, they continued onward into the next room.

A room that Patton didn’t like the look of at all.

He could tell, despite the darkness, that spider webs were strung around the room, and something was moving in the corner that he dared not to look at. Roman could tell that Patton was terrified, so he quickly walked them out of the room as fast as possible. Luckily nothing had jumped out at them, but it left them both unnerved, Patton especially. 

“You doing alright, sunshine?” Roman asked quietly, pulling Patton aside as a group of loud teenage boys passed by them. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll be fine,” Patton reassured, hiding his face in his stuffed animal and tightening his grip on Roman’s hand.

“You sure? You seem a bit more than nervous, love.”

For some reason, out of almost nowhere, Patton began to laugh at the question.

Roman looked puzzled. “What’s so funny?”

Patton looked up at him, a smile on his face. “I just remembered something one of my friends taught me.”

“And what’s that?” Roman was also smiling now.

“Laugh through the fear! Yeah, that was kinda terrifying, but I got through it alive!”

“That is a pretty good motto to live by.” Roman laughed a bit.

“I’d say so! Besides, I get to go through this haunted house with you, and anything I do with you is fun.”

Roman shook his head fondly. “You had to turn this into something sweet, didn’t you? I thought that was my job.”

“Well, it’s my job too.”

Roman pressed a kiss to Patton’s forehead. “Yeah, I guess so. Now, you want to continue?”

Patton took another breath. “Yes.”

Roman then turned away from him and led him through the third hallway towards what seemed to be the final room, as it was a large common room that was covered with an eerie darkness.

There was fog that coated the floor, Roman and Patton stepping through it as they made their way through the place. A cackle could be heard behind them, and they couldn’t resist the urge to look behind them even for a moment. 

They both screamed in shock when they saw the bloodied, dismembered head that was behind held by what one could assume was an axe murderer, and they turned to run the other way when they bumped into a zombie that had snuck up behind them. They scrambled to run, rushing through the last hallway and out into the cold night.

They managed to stop themselves from running the moment they got outside, panting heavily from their running and screams. They looked at one another, and soon the two digressed into laughter, using the other for stability.

Their laughter continued for about a minute before they had caught their breath and began their walk to the car. Patton still held onto the stuffed animal and Roman’s hand, but more loosely, feeling less stressed after his laughing fit. Roman seemed a little better as well, instead talking about how impressive the outfits were for the characters, and how well decorated the rooms were, despite being cliche. 

When they got in the car, Roman done with speaking about the costumes, Patton spoke up.

“You know, I had a lot of fun with you tonight, despite being really scared almost the whole time,” He said, looking over at Roman.

“I had a lot of fun too. Are you glad I convinced you to do this?” Roman replied, a grin stretching across his face.

“Yeah, I am.” Patton smiled at him, hugging his stuffed animal closer. Roman took a hold on Patton’s hand again, glancing at his mouth, and Patton answered that with a small peck on Roman’s lips. Roman, seeming satisfied with their little excursion having been a success, let go of Patton’s hand, started up the car, and began to drive off back home.


End file.
